


[Art] The Shape of Hope

by androbeaurepaire



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alfred's attempts at being a Good Butlergrandpa again, Angst, Bruce's attempts at being a Good Batdad again, Canonical Character Death, Clark is an hologram and Bruce has feelings, Clark is dead and everybody is sad about it, Fanart, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, IT IS SUCH A SHAME THAT BVS' INTRO LITTLE GIRL IS NOT LISTED IN AO3 CHARACTERS, Illustration, M/M, anyway, but there is a baby who needs hugs and help to process things, she's one of the main characters here and Susie gave her the best name and backstory and personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: Post-BvS AU: In the aftermath of Superman's death and Lex Luthor's imprisonment, the best Bruce can do is belatedly conduct the investigation into Luthor's "scientific" endeavors that he should have undertaken months ago. He thinks he knows what to expect, going through Luthor's secret labs one at a time, picking through the logs and research notes Luthor left behind.He's wrong.-Art prompt and illustration done for the Superbat Reverse Bang 2020, Fic and summary by Susiecarter ♥
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	[Art] The Shape of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/gifts).



> AND HERE IT GOES, THE BVS ART PROMPT I SUBMITTED FOR SRB BACK IN NOVEMBER AND THAT [SUSIECARTER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter) PICKED UP TO WRITE A FIC ABOUT ♥♥♥ YOU CAN READ IT [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989386) AND SCREAM WITH ME ♥
> 
> I've been wanting to do something with Bruce and the little girl he saves at the beginning of BvS for AGES, so when the SRB 2020 started I was like "... maybe you should stop being a coward and actually participate for once so somebody might want to write this" AND SO I DID AND SUBMITTED PROMPTS AND SUSIE CLAIMED THIS ONE AND I HAVE BEEN SCREAMING EVER SINCE because jesus christ this has been my not-so-secret "DCEU Grieving Batdad" obsession for so long and SUSIE BROUGHT IT TO LIFE WITH ALL HER USUAL GENIUS ♥ Seriously thank you so so so much again to her for picking up my little prompt and for writing such a poignant, heartwrenching and beautiful story for this idea ♥ It's been such a ride and such a joy to work with her and I'm so so grateful for it !

  
Original art prompt I submitted by in November and claimed by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter) ♥ (I still have PTSD about that broken glass effect)  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "He wants badly to lay a hand against her hair, to smooth his fingers through it until she falls asleep. But he suspects that it would be more comforting to him than to her—that she has had more than enough of silently bearing the touch of strangers. _

_ So he doesn't do it. He stays where he is, and dims the light by the bed, and waits, savoring the ache in his heart. _

_ What a bittersweet, stinging pleasure it is, he thinks, to sit once more and watch a child fall asleep in a house that belongs to Master Wayne."  
  
-  
_ (extra art I did for Susie's [The Shape of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989386) BECAUSE ALFRED AND BABY FEELINGS *[screams]*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
_

_ "Bruce closes his eyes. "Show me," he hears himself say, hardly more than a murmur. _

__

_ A moment of perfect silence, utter stillness. And then a soft shimmering sound, and Bruce knows what must be happening, and opens his eyes: watches the form of Clark Kent take shape in front of him, the same smooth gray-bronze as the rest of the ship, the floor of the room shifting and resettling around his feet. _

__

_ Kent, not Superman. The suit isn't in evidence; Kent is wearing what looks like an ordinary henley, unbuttoned, a little stretched at the collar. And the ship has rendered him in—unnecessary detail. Kent's jaw is stippled with stubble. Superman was always clean-shaven, as far as Bruce can recall. _

__

_ Bruce feels a strange shudder trying to work its way through him, and bites the inside of his cheek hard to quell it, drags his eyes away from Kent's fucking jawline and then tenses in surprise. _

__

_ Kent's looking at him."  
  
-  
_ (*[SCREAMS SOME MORE WHILE LAYING ON THE FLOOR BECAUSE SUSIE KILLED ME DEAD]*) _  
  
[ **(GO ENJOY BEING MURDERED BY FEELS AS WELL GUYS)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989386)  
_

__  
  


**Author's Note:**

> GO READ AND GIVE LOVE TO [SUSIE'S FIC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989386) GUYS (AND ALSO TO ALL HER OTHER STORIES) ♥ A huge thank you again to her and to the SRB mod squad for being such sweethearts and organizing this awesome event !


End file.
